The confession video
by Vortexacerlani
Summary: Phil records a video about a his confession little did he know he would do something to make his confession come true


"Hey guys" Phil said as he waved his signature hand move in the air. "My life has been a train wreck for the last couple of days, I have been getting more hate than usual on my channel" Phil looked at the floor not prepared for what he was about to say next. "I'm sorry I haven't been posting but I can't get this one person off my mind" Phil smiled slightly as he thought of that same person. "I love..." Phil paused and stared at the camera with deep meaningful eyes. "I love Daniel." Phil turned the camera off and stared at the floor, what was he saying Dan was his best friend. Phil picked up the camera and threw it on his bed after watching the video. "I can't go on" Phil whispered as he walked out of his room only to be surprised by a sudden Dan laying in the existential crisis hallway. "What's wrong?" Phil questioned with a loving tone in his voice. "Everything" Dan extended his voice as he said it. Phil was surprised by Dan's sudden response but shrugged it off trying to ignore the butterflies in his stomach. "I need to run down to the store to get something." Phil murmured as he ran out the door. "Phil wait!" Dan yelled but it was too late, Phil was already out the door. "That idiot, he'd forgotten his keys and his phone."

Phil was halfway down the street when he realised he'd forgotten to grab his keys, he decided to text Dan to let him in when he gets home. He reached into his pocket for his phone when he was hit with a sudden surprise, his phone wasn't in his pocket. He checked all his pockets and not one of them had his phone in them. "Shit" Phil mumbled under his voice he hardly ever swore but this was crucial he didn't want to go back and face Dan, not with the butterflies still in his stomach. He started to turn back home until he caught a glimpse of Dan running down the street...wait Dan running? "You forgot your stuff you twit" Dan said completely out of breath. Phil couldn't say a word the sight of a sweaty grinning Dan was too much for him. "I...uh...I" Phil couldn't speak his brain was moving too fast for his tongue. Dan leaned in closer to Phil's face and whispered "let's go together" Phil's mind was racing. Without thinking Phil grabbed Dan's collar and pulled his closer to his face until their lips touched in a kiss. Dan fell to the ground in shock as Phil stepped away covering his mouth with his hand, "I...I'm sorry" Phil yelled as he ran down the street towards the park.

Dan stood up from the ground and began walking back to the apartment his mind filled with thoughts 'did Phil like him?', 'was Phil just joking?' When Dan got home he didn't think about anything but that kiss. Dan walked straight into Phil's room and collapsed on his bed in a ball of emotion closing the door behind him. He stretched his arms out further and his hand fell on something hard, Dan fiddled with it a bit then realised it was a camera. He lifted his head to look at the camera and he realised it was on. Confused, Dan sat up and looked at the video as he pressed play he realised he'd never seen this video before and Phil was wearing what he was wearing today. He continued to watch Phil's video, every time Phil spoke it was like an arrow piercing his heart, he couldn't understand why Phil didn't tell him any of this. The video got to Phil's confession Dan was eager to hear it he leaned closer to the camera at the sound of each word.

Phil sat on the chair in the park with head hung low staring at the ground. He could feel tears beginning to form in his eyes. "What have I done he hates me" Phil sobbed into his hands tears running down his cheeks. "He hates me!" Phil realised he was yelling he quickly looked around to see if anybody was looking at him, nobody was the park was empty. Phil got up and started walking back to the apartment tears still streaming down his face. Phil remembered that he'd forgotten to erase the confession video, 'what if Dan finds it, what if he gets even more disgusted." Phil started running faster and faster as he got closer to the apartment. For the first time Phil ran up those stairs not just to erase the video but to also explain everything to Dan, he wanted to see him.

Dan jumped and spun around as Phil slammed the door open looking flustered and out of breath, his eyes were red and teary. "Phil I…I can explain!" Dan stuttered getting up from Phil's bed. Phil stomped over to Dan and took the camera holding it up in front of Dan's face "This is personal, how far did you get?" Phil looked angry but Dan had to admit he was cute angry…wait what. "You were just about to say who you liked" Dan looked at the floor he felt guilty, he felt as though Phil was using him because he couldn't get with the one he loved. He could feel tears running down his face, 'why was he crying?' Dan kneeled down on the floor and put his face into his hands. Phil's anger faded completely and before he knew it he was on the floor hugging Dan. "I'm sorry, did I hurt you by yelling?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear. 'no…NO!' All Dan wanted to do was yell at Phil this wasn't right why was he hugging him he likes somebody else. "Why are you using me?" Dan muttered through his sobs. "I'm not using you, why would you think that" Phil's words surged through his body. He couldn't believe he could be taken by Phil's words like this, his body was so warm. "Dan?" Phil spoke lifting up Dan's head out of his hands. "I thought you were using me, since you liked somebody" Dan stared into Phil's eyes. "The one I like is you, Dan" Phil said grinning is usual cute smile. "Cheesy" Dan giggled.

Phil stood up and offered his hand to help Dan up, he swiped it aside and stood up on his own. "I was trying to be gentlemanly" Phil started to pout. Dan smirked and wiped away his dry tears. "Now you know who I like will you run away in disgust?" Phil question Dan with a worried look. "No, I will stay" Dan said followed with "if I leave the one I care for will be sad" Dan could feel a blush beginning to form on his cheeks. Phil raised an eyebrow "and who might that be?" Phil was sure it was him he wasn't that dense, though a part of him was still scared he would say a girl's name or worse a boy's. While Phil was deep in thought he hadn't realised Dan had grabbed his face, when Phil snapped back to reality Dan had his lips pressed against his own. Phil was shocked but he couldn't help but kiss back, Phil placed his hands on Dan's waist and pulled his closer. Dan's hands eventually found his way to Phil's shoulders then to the back of his head. They both found their way to Phil's bed and stayed cuddling and kissing for hours.

Dan opened his eyes and smiled as he saw Phil's adorable sleeping face "Dan…" Phil was mumbling in his sleep. Dan shuffled around a bit and tried to go back to sleep after failing he sat up and caught a glimpse of the camera sitting on the side of the bed. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and took hold of the camera. He held it up into eyes view and pressed play on the video, examining Phil's every word and movement.

Phil awoke and panicked when Dan wasn't next to him he quickly shot up only to be stopped by Dan who was sitting on the end of his bed. Dan noticed and showed Phil the camera, "watched it, you're cute when your nervous" Phil went bright red and began to pout as he realised he had forgotten to delete the video. Dan giggled at Phil's reaction, Phil couldn't hold back his laugh either. They both sat their laughing for a long time occasionally sneaking in cute kisses every now and then. Phil fell down onto the bed and looked at Dan "I love you" Phil said still giggling. Dan looked at Phil laying on the bed "I love you too."


End file.
